Articles
This is an archive of articles and interviews related to Life is Strange. Life is Strange Nominations and Awards * 2015’s best video game stories: Life is Strange, Until Dawn, and more - VentureBeat (December 22, 2015) * Polygon's 2015 Games of the Year #7: Life is Strange - Polygon (December 22, 2015) * The best video game woman of 2015 (feat. Max and Chloe) - Polygon (December 27, 2015) * PlayStation Universe 2015 Awards - Best Musical Soundtrack - PlayStation Universe (December 27, 2015) * 10 Gaming Heroes That Shined in 2015 (feat. Max) - Twinfinite (December 28, 2015) * OUR 2015 GAME OF THE YEAR: LIFE IS STRANGE - HoustonPress (December 29, 2015) * The Best Indie Games of 2015 - A Year Of Hard Quirk - Forbes (December 31, 2015) * The best video games of 2015 - The Blade (December 31, 2015) * 10 Kick-Ass Video Game Female Protagonists (feat. Max) - Games Like Zone (January 10, 2016) * The Best Video Game Dogs of 2015 (feat. Pompidou) - Kotaku (December 23, 2015) * Life is Strange wins Facebook and Peabody's inaugural digital media prize - Polygon (May 5, 2016) Interviews *Remember Me creator's next game looks like Gone Home with time travel (August 14, 2014) *Rewind power in Life is Strange is "a great story telling tool" (August 21, 2014) * Do your choices matter if you can just rewind time and redo them? (October 10, 2014) * A Brief yet Delightful Look at the Next Game Behind the Developers of Remember Me (October 12, 2014) * Life is Strange: It takes time to be different (December 9, 2014) * Can gaming's great women characters be written by men? (January 26, 2015) * Life is Strange - "Supernatural things merely metaphors" (January 26, 2015) * Life is Strange - Jean-Maxime Moris Interview (January 28, 2015) * Life Is Strange Director Talks About The Theme Of "Identity" And Visual Novels (February 5, 2015) * First Love and Awkwardness: Inside the Mind of ‘Life Is Strange’ Co-Director Michel Koch (August 4, 2015) * Life with Ashly Burch: Sexuality, Ownership, and Metal Gear Solid (October 20, 2015) * How Dontnod made the most with a small budget (October 20, 2015) * Hella Talk: An Interview With Ashly Burch on Chloe Price, Queerness, & ‘Life Is Strange’ (October 27, 2015) * Ashly Burch On Comandeering The Director's Chair In "Fan Friction" (December 5, 2015) * Life Is Strange: Directors say season two would work but 'Max and Chloe's story is told' - IBTimes UK (December 15, 2015) * Hannah Telle ‘100 Percent’ Interested in Reprising Role for Life Is Strange Sequel - Hardcore Gamer (January 4, 2016) * A Completely Spoilers-Filled Interview with the Makers of ‘Life Is Strange’ (January 22, 2016) * "Max and Chloe's story is done": Life is Strange devs talk the future, success, and the importance of diversity (January 22, 2016) * Life Is Strange Spoilercast - Kinda Funny Gamescast Special (January 22, 2016) * Life is Strange co-director discusses the game's endings, production, and answers Chatty questions (January 22, 2016) * Directors Commentary - revisiting Life is Strange with its creators (January 24, 2016) * Edouard Caplain on the art behind Life Is Strange (February 9, 2016) * Blackwell Podcast Episode 20 - Ashly Burch (March 23, 2016) * Fan Questions Answered By DONTNOD - Life Is Strange (April 21, 2016) * Christian Divine Interview - Musing from Arcadia Bay - FilmGamesEtc (May 31, 2016) * Quo Vadis 2016: Life is Strange - Dialog between Raoul Barbet and Luc Baghadoust (July 7, 2016) * A Discussion with Christian Divine Part One and Part Two (July 7, 2016 and August 7, 2016) * Life is Strange developer chat (July 28, 2016) * Life Is Strange interview – live action web series and sequel talk (July 28, 2016) * Fred Augis on What Makes a Good Character Design (August 28, 2016) * Life is Strange team talk fan theories, that season finale and more (September 4, 2016) * Interview with DONTNOD Entertainment - LiU Innovation (December 20, 2016) Other Articles * Remember Me dev Dontnod and Square Enix collaborating on new digital game (June 5, 2014) * Life is Strange, episodic adventure game, coming from Remember Me dev (August 11, 2014) * Square Enix announces new episodic game Life is Strange (August 11, 2014) * One of the oddest reveals of Gamescom also proved to be one of the most interesting. Here's what the Remember Me developers did next. (August 22, 2014) * Life Is Strange Feels like an Indie Movie (January 9, 2015) * In Tragedy, 'Life Is Strange' Finds Freedom for the People Who Need It Most (July 14, 2017) Reviews * Remember Me dev Dontnod and Square Enix collaborating on new digital game (June 5, 2014) * Life is Strange (August 22, 2014) * Square Enix announces new episodic game Life is Strange (August 11, 2014) * Life is Strange, episodic adventure game, coming from Remember Me dev (August 11, 2014) * Life is Strange: Ambiguous young love among leading ladies - Engadget (August 14, 2014) * Life is Strange impressions: Stranger by the minute (October 14, 2014) * Do your choices matter if you can just rewind time and redo them? - Polygon (October 10, 2014) * Life Is Strange Feels like an Indie Movie (January 9, 2015) * Life is Strange - Episode I (January 30, 2015) * Life is Strange: Episode 1 review (January 30, 2015) * Telling tales: Game of Thrones vs Life is Strange (February 6, 2015) * RPS Chat: Life Is Strange Mid-Season Thoughts - Episode 2 Review - Rock Paper Shotgun (March 26, 2015) * Life is Strange: Episode 4 Review – Arcadia’s Little Liars - The Koalition (July 29, 2015) * Dontnod Tackles Deep Themes With a Purpose in Life is Strange - Episode 4 Review (July 30, 2015) * Thoughts on Life is Strange - Tim Jones (December 24, 2015) * ‘Life is Strange’ passes the Spielberg test for video game as artform - The Washington Post (January 8, 2016) * Adventure games are suffering from an identity crisis and an image problem (feat. Life is Strange) - PCGamesN (January 11, 2016) * LIFE IS STRANGE REVIEW - Games Radar (January 22, 2016) * PS4 review: 'Life is Strange' - Examiner (February 2, 2016) Before the Storm Nominations and Awards * Before the Storm was nominated at the Game Award 2017 for the Games for Impact award. Interviews * Before the Storm Gameplay Interview (June 12, 2017) * Life is Strange: Before The Storm – Seven Things You Need To Know About The Prequel (June 14, 2017) * E3 Coliseum Panel (June 14, 2017) * Life is Strange: Before the Storm dev on Ashly Burch's absence, season pass kerfuffle and more (June 19, 2017) * Normalising Grief - An Interview with Life is Strange: Before the Storm’s Writer, and Co-Director (June 29, 2017) * Life is Strange : Before the Storm - Rencontre avec Zak Garris, le scénariste en chef (July 3, 2017) * LIFE WILL BE STRANGE (July 3, 2017) * 'How Many Hellas?' And Other Vital Life Is Strange Questions Answered (August 3, 2017) * Life Is Strange prequel lets you decide how close teens should be (August 5, 2017) * Five Ways The Prequel Changes Things Up (August 22, 2017) * Life Is Strange: Before The Storm is a coming-of-age tragedy (August 22, 2017) * Life Is Strange: Before The Storm preview and interview – ‘We can make a game that’s kind of normalising flaws’ (August 24, 2017) * Scoring with Chloe: Daughter's OST for Life Is Strange: Before the Storm (August 29, 2017) * Life Is Strange: Before the Storm - Interview w/ Zak Harriss & Chris Floyd | PAX West 2017 (September 1, 2017) * Life is Strange Before The Storm Interview w Deck Nine Games' Zak Garriss & David Hein (September 7, 2017) * Life is Strange: Before the Storm Interview — Making a Real Story About Teenage Life - Dual Shockers (October 4, 2017) * ‘Life is Strange: Before the Storm’ developers reveal reason for prequel choice (October 4, 2017) * Blackwell Podcast Episode 46 - Kylie Brown (October 14, 2017) * Life is Strange : Before the Storm | Rhianna DeVries Interview feat. OdysseyGaming (October 19, 2017) *Kylie Brown: ‘I Was Nervous, But Ecstatic,’ to Voice Rachel Amber in Life Is Strange: Before the Storm (Hardcore Gamer) (November 7, 2017) * Life is Strange: Before the Storm with Rhianna DeVries, voice of Chloe (December 11, 2017) *Talking to the voice of Rachel from Life is Strange: Before the Storm (December 11, 2017) * Life is Strange: Before the Storm Interview – Chloe’s expanding world (December 13, 2017) * Chris Floyd, Director of Life Is Strange Before The Storm talks about Ep3 (December 14, 2017) * Life Is Strange Before The Storm - Season 2 update from Deck Nine Games will delight fans (December 17, 2017) * Life Is Strange Dev And Lead Actress Say Why The Series Was An Emotional Journey At Its Conclusion (December 20, 2017) * Hailey Hayes: Life Is Strange is ‘Incomparable to Anything Else I’ve Done’ (February 14, 2018) * Deck Nine Talks Deleted Scenes And Queer Characters In Life Is Strange Prequel (March 27, 2018) Other Articles * Life is Strange: Before the Storm got a lot of help from exiting voice actor Ashly Burch (June 14, 2017) * The original Life is Strange team have played the newly announced prequel (June 14, 2017) * E3 2017: Why Life is Strange: Before the Storm's decisions feel more consequential (June 16, 2017) * E3 2017 – Life Is Strange: Before the Storm Preview – Chloe’s Back (June 18, 2017) * Life is Strange devs "didn't even notice" Chloe's replacement actress (June 19, 2017) * Everything We Know About Life is Strange: Before the Storm (June 23, 2017) * The Biggest Potential Problem Facing Life is Strange: Before the Storm (June 23, 2017) *Life is Strange: Before The Storm – Five Ways The Prequel Changes Things Up - Game Informer (August 22, 2017) * Check out 30 minutes of ‘Life is Strange: Before the Storm’ Episode 3 - Wikia (December 13, 2017) Reviews Episode 1 * Life Is Strange: Before the Storm Review "Buy, Wait for Sale, Rent, Never Touch?" - AngryCentaurGaming (August 31, 2017) * Review: Life is Strange: Before the Storm – Episode 1: Awake - Hardcore Gamer (August 31, 2017) * Life Is Strange: Before The Storm Episode 1 review – Awake - Metro UK (August 31, 2017) * Life Is Strange: Before The Storm Episode 1 review – Awake - Trusted Reviews (August 31, 2017) * Life is Strange: Before the Storm Episode One Review: “IT’S TOUCHING, POIGNANT, AND WILL DEFINITELY MOVE YOU” - GamesRadar (August 31, 2017) * Life is Strange: Before the Storm is fan service at its finest - The Verge (September 1, 2017) * Despite My Skepticism, Before The Storm Is A Great Life Is Strange Game (September 6, 2017) Captain Spirit Interviews * The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit will pick up three years after Life is Strange (June 15, 2018) * Jeu vidéo : « L’émotion est plus dure à amener, mais l’interactivité peut la décupler »(June 25, 2018) Reviews * `The Sort But Chilling 'Captain Spirit' Weaponizes Empathy Against You (June 27, 2018) * The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit review – poignant pipe dreams (June 28, 2018) * The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit Review – Hella Good (June 29, 2018) Other Articles * 'Captain Spirit' Tells a Fictional Story of Abuse. These People Lived One. (August 6, 2018) * Life is Strange 2 reveals its connection to Captain Spirit in January (December 19, 2018) Life is Strange 2 Interviews * Life Is Strange 2 is Dontnod’s chance to build gaming’s Twilight Zone (September 12, 2018) * How Dontnod are moving in a bold new direction for Life is Strange 2 (September 30, 2018) * Empathy is the Defining Core of Life is Strange: An Interview with Christian Divine (January 17, 2019) *The Journey So Far... Life is Strange 2 (February 28, 2019) * Life is Strange 2’s creators talk choice, and why there isn’t a ‘right’ way to play (March 13, 2019) * Life is Strange 2 interview: Easter Eggs, favourite moments and the puppy (March 14, 2019) * Life Is Strange 2 Writer Christian Divine on Politics, Realistic Romance, and Dysfunctional Families (August 15, 2019) * Life is Strange 2 creators explain why they won’t shy away from politics in games (April 21, 2019) * Co-creative director Raoul Barbet and lead writer Jean-Luc Cano discuss the series' educational themes, its personal inspirations and politicians placing the blame for mass shootings on their medium: "Video games don’t make people violent, our society creates the violence." (August 22, 2019) Other Articles * Life is Strange 2 stars two brothers after a ‘tragic event (August 20, 2018) * Life is Strange 2 finds new ways to diversify after ditching female leads (August 23, 2018) * Life is Strange season two continues to look the part. Dontnod talks about what's changed (September 14, 2018) * Life is Strange 2 Developers Establish the Series' DNA in New Behind-the-Scenes Documentary (September 15, 2018) * DontNod talk similarities and differences for Life Is Strange 2 (September 15, 2018) * Find out why your choices really matter in Life is Strange 2 (November 13, 2018) Reviews Episode 1 * Gamesradar: Life is Strange 2 Episode 1 Review: "A Disappointing And Slow Start To The New Season" (September 25, 2018) * IGN: Life is Strange 2 - Episode 1 Review (September 26, 2018) * Trusted Reviews: Life is Strange 2: Episode One – Roads Review (September 26, 2018) * GameSpot: Life Is Strange 2: Episode 1 Review - What Doesn't Kill Us (September 26, 2018) * Wccftech: Life is Strange 2 Episode 1: Roads Review – Road to Something (September 26, 2018) * Engadget: The importance of sitting in 'Life is Strange 2' (September 26, 2018) * VentureBeat: Life is Strange 2 episode 1 impressions — Two brothers bond while on the run (September 26, 2018) * PSU: Life Is Strange 2 Episode 1: Roads Review – PS4 (September 26, 2018) * Life Is Strange Fans: Life Is Strange 2 Review – Episode 1: Roads (September 26, 2018) * Verge: Life is Strange 2 puts politics at its forefront * Life Is Strange Fans: Life Is Strange 2 – Episode 1: Roads Review (September 26, 2018) * Newsweek: ‘LIFE IS STRANGE 2’ CHAPTER 1 SERVES UP A STORM OF FEELS (September 27, 2018) * Twinfinite: Life is Strange 2 Tackles Race & Politics in Modern America, and It Hits Home Hard (September 28, 2018) * https://www.theverge.com/2018/9/28/17909504/life-is-strange-2-roads-review-ps4-xbox-pc (September 28, 2018) * Gameinformer: Life is Strange 2 Episode 1 Review * Polygon: Life is Strange 2 Episode 1 Review * GameSpot: Life is Strange 2 Episode 1 Review Episode 2 * GameSpot: Life Is Strange 2: Episode 2 Review - With Great Power (January 22, 2019) * TSA: Life is Strange 2 – Episode 2 Review (January 22, 2019) * PCGames: Life is Strange 2 – Episode 2 PC review (January 23, 2019) * Destructoid: Review: Life is Strange 2: Episode 2: Rules (January 23, 2019) * Mashable: 'Life is Strange 2: Episode 2' falters in an otherwise worthwhile journey (January 25, 2019) * Life Is Strange 2 Episode 2 impressions — The lull before the storm (January 27, 2018) * Review: Life is Strange 2: Episode 2 tries to feed me a mayonnaise sandwich (February 9, 2019) * KeenGamer: LIFE IS STRANGE 2, EPISODE 2 REVIEW (PS4) (March 4, 2019) Episode 3 * Life Is Strange 2: Episode 3 Review - Choosing Sides (GameSpot - May 8, 2019) * Life Is Strange 2 Episode 3 review – wasted in the wastelands (Metro - May 10, 2019) * Review: Life is Strange 2: Episode 3: Wastelands (Destructoid - May 10, 2019) *‘Life is Strange 2’ Episode 3 Review – “Wastelands”: A Serious Game Changer (Goomba Stomp - May 11, 2019) * TBC Episode 4 * Life Is Strange 2 Got More Queer In Episode 4 (August 22, 2019) * Life Is Strange 2's Fourth Episode Puts Its Hero Through The Wringer (Kotaku - August 23, 2019) * Life Is Strange 2: Episode 4 Review - Gotta Have Faith (GameSpot - August 26, 2019) * TBC Episode 5 * * TBC Franchise * Empathy is the Defining Core of Life is Strange: An Interview with Christian Divine (January 17, 2019) * Life is Strange 2 creators explain why they won’t shy away from politics in games (April 21, 2019) * Writer With Bionic Hand Creates Video Games to Represent All People (August 23, 2019) * TBC Comic Series * Life is Strange Comic Continues Story from One of the Endings (May 3, 2018) * LIFE IS STRANGE COMIC CONTINUES BEYOND ONE OF THE ORIGINAL GAME'S ENDINGS (May 3, 2018) * An upcoming Life is Strange comic settles the ‘Bae or Bay’ debate (May 3, 2018) * Life is Strange official comic continues one of the game's endings (May 3, 2018) * Life is Strange - New comic returns to Arcadia Bay and reveals MORE about that ending (May 3, 2018) * Life is Strange Comic Launch Window and Cover Art Revealed, Assumes *That* Ending Was Picked (July 21, 2018) * Life is Strange sequel comic illustrates fans’ dream reunion (October 23, 2018) * Life is Strange comic concepts show Max and Chloe living with their decisions (October 24, 2018) * Life is Strange Comic to Reunite Two Beloved Characters! (October 25, 2018) * Trailer for Life Is Strange Comic Book Series Shows Max, Chloe in New Story (October 29, 2018) * Life is Strange’s comic sequel seems made for Max and Chloe ’shippers (November 9, 2018) * Max and Chloe’s story continues - a look at the Life is Strange comic book (January 30, 2019) * LIFE IS STRANGE: DUST EXPLORES QUEER ROMANCE, GRIEF, AND TRAUMA (July 29, 2019) Recent More articles (Google News)... Category:Articles Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Interviews Category:Season 1